


Rain

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Sylvix Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Sylvixweek2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai





	Rain

Della piccola stalla in rovina nella quale si erano rifugiati restava in piedi solo un'esigua parte di tetto che, per quanto misera, sembrava l'unica loro barriera contro il temporale che li aveva colti durante la loro marcia. Erano diretti verso il Garreg Mach, per la loro  _ 'riunione di classe' _ .

Sia Felix che Sylvain avrebbero preferito proseguire sulla loro strada, ricongiungersi con Ingrid nei pressi del monastero e vedere se qualcuno, oltre loro, si sarebbe preso per davvero la briga di presentarsi a quella sorta di appuntamento che loro tre attendevano da cinque anni, tuttavia il maltempo aveva lasciato ad entrambi ben poca scelta.

Avevano tentato di avanzare e di raggiungere il primo villaggio dotato di locanda, ma alla fine quella sosta si era rivelata essere più che doverosa.

«Pensi che pioverà ancora per molto?», domandò Sylvain, assicurandosi che il fuoco di fortuna che avevano acceso all'interno della stalla non morisse alla sua prima disattenzione - la legna utilizzata era umida e ammuffita, non era di certo di prima scelta.

Felix era fermo a qualche passo da lui, vicino alla porta semi-distrutta della stalla, con le braccia incrociate al petto e il viso rivolto verso il cielo che si stava facendo sempre più cupo con l'avvicinarsi della notte.

Sembrava essere assorto in chissà quali pensieri, e Sylvain non poté non affiancarlo, osando cingergli la vita con le braccia ed appoggiare il mento contro la sua spalla.

Sapeva di rischiare grosso perché Felix non amava particolarmente il contatto fisico in un luogo potenzialmente pubblico, però qualcosa nello sguardo del suo compagno spinse Sylvain a compiere quell'azzardo.

«Fe?», lo chiamò piano, aspettandosi una qualsiasi reazione violenta, ma l'altro non si mosse, restando immobile in quella posizione.

«Arriveremo in tempo al Monastero, se è questo quello che ti chiedi», mormorò Felix, senza particolare trasporto o interesse nella voce.

«Che cosa ti preoccupa?», gli chiese Sylvain, costringendolo a voltarsi per cercare negli occhi del suo compagno una risposta che, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai ottenuto a voce.

L'altro, come era prevedibile, volse lo sguardo altrove ed alzando il braccio tentò di mettere una certa distanza tra sé e Sylvain.

«Niente», tagliò corto.

Sylvain non ribatté inizialmente e gli permise di spostarsi di qualche passo. Lo osservò per qualche momento, seguendo i movimenti lenti e calcolati di Felix mentre si toglieva la cintura con i foderi delle sue due spade.

In realtà, Sylvain non aveva bisogno di cercare chissà quale risposta, perché lui stesso sapeva cosa stava pesando sull'anima dell'altro e non sapeva come aiutarlo.

«Riguarda la notizia della... beh... dell'esecuzione di Dimitri?», mormorò, cercando quantomeno di generare una sorta di reazione dell'altro.

Le spalle di Felix si irrigidirono.

«No», mentì tuttavia, sedendosi con la schiena contro il muro in pietra, umida e un po' ammuffita, della stalla.

Sylvain sospirò e lo raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lui. Talmente vicini da sfiorargli la spalla con la sua.

«Non ci hanno restituito il corpo né ci hanno mostrato alcuna prova. Per quel che sappiamo... può essere solo una mossa per gettare le nostre file nel caos», commentò, attendendo paziente che l'altro rispondesse a quella sua considerazione.

«Quel cinghiale...», esordì infatti Felix dopo qualche momento, puntando lo sguardo verso la porta divelta e sulla pioggia incessante, «è una bestia, mi rifiuto di credere che si sia fatto giustiziare come un comune animale da macello».

«Lo rivedremo al Monastero», mormorò a quel punto Sylvain, cercando di infondere il suo ottimismo anche nel suo compagno.

Non era facile, e ne era pienamente consapevole, perché lui stesso trovava difficile la sola idea di poter accettare di non rivedere più Dimitri.

«Tsk...  _ vedremo» _ , sospirò l'altro, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiandosi, senza alcuna esitazione, contro il corpo di Sylvain, il quale colse subito l'occasione per stringerlo a sé con un braccio.

Posò le labbra contro la tempia di Felix in un leggero bacio, scivolando poi verso il basso fino a costringere il suo compagno a sollevare il viso per poterlo trascinare in un bacio ben più intimo.

In un'altra occasione, Felix, avrebbe cercato di tirargli via la lingua a morsi, si sarebbe lasciato trascinare dall'imbarazzo e dal suo carattere tutt'altro che accomodante, ma in quell'istante, protetti dalla pioggia che continuava a cadere, sembrava non voler dare peso a ciò che generalmente gli comandava il cervello. Anzi, fu Felix stesso a cercare di approfondire quel bacio, lasciandosi andare tra le braccia di Sylvain.

Si allontanarono solo dopo qualche minuto, e il più giovane, con il viso arrossato e il respiro più veloce, si appoggiò ancora al suo compagno con un'espressione che sembrava sia carica di nervosismo che appagata, con le braccia di nuovo conserte e il viso rivolto non più verso la pioggia ma verso il fuoco.

Era raro avere a che fare con un Felix così  _ docile _ , ma Sylvain non se la sentiva proprio di approfittare di quella situazione. Perché la loro esistenza aveva preso una piega orribile che, probabilmente, avrebbe richiesto a entrambi immensi sacrifici. Forse quella sarebbe stata l'ultima notte nella quale sarebbero riusciti a riposare insieme, come amanti e non come commilitoni, perché la guerra era ormai giunta ad un punto di non ritorno.

Felix ne era consapevole e con lui, anche Sylvain. Sapevano che l'indomani sarebbero potuti morire sul campo di battaglia, nel tentativo di raggiungere il Monastero e quella promessa che si erano scambiati con gli altri membri dei Leoni Blu.

Il ricordo di un secondo giuramento si fece però avanti nella mente di Sylvain, e non poté fare a meno di porre al suo compagno una semplice domanda, della quale ovviamente conosceva già la risposta: «Ehi, Felix... ricordi la nostra promessa?»

«Non morirò se tu non morirai», ribatté questo con sicurezza, continuando a fissare le fiamme che danzavano rassicuranti dinanzi a loro.

«Lo so», sorrise Sylvain, continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé con un solo braccio e portando a sua volta lo sguardo sul fuoco.

Fuori il mondo poteva andare a rotoli, potevano piovere disgrazie così come quel temporale stava rendendo impraticabili le strade, ma fin quando loro potevano stare insieme, riparandosi e proteggendosi l'un l'altro, tutto sarebbe andato bene.


End file.
